


It's 3 a.m. I must be lonely.

by MaudieWrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Get Together, M/M, bad decisions while drinkng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaudieWrites/pseuds/MaudieWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of a drunken confession over voicemail.</p>
<p>Derek's sisters get him drunk and he drunk dials Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's 3 a.m. I must be lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is. I sat down to work on some original fiction, instead this came out. 
> 
> it is probably terribly incoherent because I had no real idea where it was going when I started. 
> 
> No beta, I didn't even reread it. (if I reread it, I will probably rewrite it a few times, and never get to my own fiction that I have a deadline for.) It came off my ipad like this. I wish I could blame some one else, but I can't.

Derek's hands are shaking. He has been pacing on the street for what feels like hours, he is refusing to take out his phone and check the time, because it might actually have been hours and if so he doesn't want himself to know how big of a coward he is being right now. He is going to have to do this. He is going to have to ring the buzzer and talk to Stiles about the voicemail he just barely remembers leaving last night. 

This is all Laura and Cora's fault. they just both had to come back into town at the same time. They just had to suggest, no demand, drinks last night. They just both kept feeding him tequila shots and asking about his love life. They just had to convince him it was time make a move, or to move on. 

He's known Stiles since he was a senior in high school and Derek was a rookie deputy working for Stiles' dad. Three years later and everytime he sees Stiles he gets the same punch-in-the-gut-oh-my-god feeling. The butterflies have never gone away. They forged a friendship based on snark and a love of word games, seriously they constantly had a game or two of Words with Friends going on between them. They hang out every couple of weeks and have burgers and beer, or pizza and beer, or bar-b-que and beer. They talk about baseball, and music, and old black and white movies that no one else watches. 

And Derek has maybe been quietly and completely in love with his bosses son for all that time. 

And he fucked it up royally by drunkenly confessing his love to his best friend via voicemail at 3 am. 

Stiles was never going to speak to him again. If he learned one thing about Stiles in their years of friendship it was that he didn't like Derek in the same way. 

Still pacing and shaking his head, he thought about all the people that Stiles had dated. After high school he had seemed to come into his own, gaining confidence and maturity, the combination had been deadly for anyone with eyes and a sexual attraction to guys. He dated everyone. Never serious, but he always one or two people he was seeing casually. He told Derek he was too young to be serious about any one person. 

He never tried to date Derek though, not even after couple of beers and frank discussion of their sexualities, both bisexual and open about it. He never even seriously flirted, just occasionally batted his eyelashes when he wanted something, or winking at Derek when sharing an inside joke.

Wishing he could turn back the clock and return to quietly pining after his best friend, Derek pushed the buzzer for Stiles' apartment. His hands were shaking again as the answering buzz signalled the door unlocking. Taking the steps two at a time was just a habit, he was usually excited to be here, ready to hang out with Stiles and catch the Mets game they both missed earlier, or like that time they watched Gentlemen Prefer Blondes and fell asleep on the big, ugly floral couch that was suprisingly comfortable couch together.

Before he could stop himself, his knuckles were rapping on the door in a familiar pattern. 

Stiles swung open the door and Derek was devestated. He was only wearing cotton pajama bottoms with Spongebob printed all over them and a blue hoodie completely unzipped hanging about his shoulders. His hair was sticking up everywhere like Stiles coudn't keep his hands out of it even in sleep. The lack of a shirt and the presence of the sex hair said that Stiles hasn't been awake very long. Sure enough, the timer on the coffee pot beeped, giving Derek one last surge of hope. Stiles just woke up, he hasn't really had a chance to listen to Derek's ill-advised voicemail!

Then all that hope crashed down around him as Stiles took a wary step backwards. "Derek." He said on a exhale. And that was it, Derek knew for certain that Stiles had heard it after all. Confusion and trepidation marred the face in front of him, but he stepped aside to let Derek through the door. Hands in his uniform trousers to hide the nervous trembles, he stepped inside. 

Derek could feel his ears heating up and knew the embarassed flush was climbing down his neck, he ducked his head to drop the eye contact that was going to break his heart. "Stiles, I'm so sorry." The whine that was trying to weave it's way into his words was a bitch to fight down, but he thinks it came out steady enough. "I didnt mean to tell you like that."

"You didn't mean to tell me like that? Or you didn't mean to tell me at all?" Stiles' voice was careful, devoid of emotion. 

"Well, I mean, uh, I don't know." Shaking his head and running a hand through his hair was all Stiles did in response. 

"Coffee, I need coffee before this conversation goes any further, Der." Stiles turned and went to the cabinet over the coffee pot and pulled out two mismatched mugs. He held one up to Derek and when he nodded he turned to fill them both up. 

Sitting in the uncomfortable mismatched chairs and the scarred and stained oak table was the most unpleasant he had ever felt in Stiles' apartment. He should just get up and leave. Why did he even come here? His eyes caught on the coffee mug "does the name Pavlov ring a bell?" was printed in a green font. He snorted at the pun and looked up to see Stiles grinning at him like he wasn't sure he ws allowed to anymore. 

"So-" Derek started only to be shushed my Stiles putting a finger to his own lips in a plea for quiet. 

"Derek, you said you have been in love with me ever since you met me. What I want to know is why did you never say anything?" Stiles wrapped one hand around his own mug that just said "Ironic Hipster Mug" Derek had given it to him for his twentieth birthday, and looked across the table at Derek. 

Taking a bracing breath, Derek lowered his cup to the tabletop. "Well, when we first met you were in high school, I work for your dad, there are any number of reasons I couldn't tell you then. Then, I don't know, you never seemed interested and always seem to have a girl or boyfriend around. It just became this massive thing in my head that I haven't been able to get over. You're my best friend, I want to get over this so we can keep our friendship. Please don't hate me." Stiles just gaped. His brown eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open unattractively. Derek had to fight the urge to imagine what that mouth would feel like around his dick, thoughts like that were why he couldn't keep Stiles out of his head. 

"You said that you spend entire nights imagining our children! Derek, do you even know what that does to me?"

"I'm sorry, I know you don't want anything serious. So I should have figured you didn't want kids. I'm sorr-"

"I never said I didn't want kids, Der. When I said I didn't want serious. In my head I was screaming that I was too young to be so gone on you! I just want those things with you! And I didn't remotely know that you were even slightly interested until three-oh-seven this morning!" Stiles was steadily getting louder and then, like the chair couldn't contain his energy anymore, he shot up and began to pace the small kitchen/dining area. "I had NO IDEA, Derek! I thought, we'll be friends and my feelings will fade, before long I will just love him like I love Scott, or Lydia! But they didn't fade! I love you more every day! Do you really want us to go back to friends, Derek? Cause I don't think I can do that now." Stiles wiped a tear from his cheak and looked over to Derek who was sitting, stunned at the outburst. 

"I'm serious, Derek Hale. I love you, and I can't be 'just friends' with you anymore. Not after all of this."

Without even noticing he was standing Derek had crossed the room a pulled Stiles to him. That first kiss was a bit awkward, but too emotionally driven to be anything less than amazing. 

When the kisses turned from frantic declarations to frenzied promises of more, Derek did get to feel that mouth on his dick, and Stiles got to feel Derek come apart for him. 

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
